House Of Ares
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: New Students A New School A New Mystery.  The Anubis Kids Have Grown Up  Now Its Up To The Students  Of House Ares To Solve the New MYSTERY AND THEY Just Started High School. See New Faces And Familliar Ones.  Better than Sumary.
1. Roomies,Hatered and Pasta fights

I Brushed My Long Golden Hair And Put It Up In A High Ponytail.

I Applied One More Touch Of Lip-gloss.

And Grabbed My Bag And Left My Room.

I Got Into the Black Cab That Was Taking Me To My New Boarding School St Hope Mount High Boarding School.

I Just Moved Here From New Jersey, My Dad Just Go A New Job In England.

I Was Accepted By Scholarship Into St Hope's , Dad Was So thrilled With Me So Obviously I Couldn't Say No.

The Car Stopped At A Holt.

I Was Here!.

I Paid The Cab Driver The Cab Fare.

I Took A Look At My New Home For the Next 4 Months Before Christmas Break.

I Was Staying At the House Of Ares, All the Houses Where Named After Greek Gods And Goddesses.

I Took At A Deep Breath Before I Walked Up The Stairs.

It Was Quite Quaint In A Bit Of A Scary Way, It Had A Tudor Theme Going On.

I Looked Up And Saw Spear In Graved Under the Wood That Said Ares.

I Walked Inside And Saw A Small Red Headed Lady She Smiled At Me "Oh Hello Dear I'm Heidi Your House Mother If You Have Any Quarries Or Concerns You Just Come To Me"

I Gave Her A Smile "Hi I'm Allie Parker" I Said While Looking At the Hallway.

A Blonde Girl With Kind Of Short Curly Hair Came Up To Us, She Was Really Pretty She Has Big Brown Eyes And Flawless Skin She Was Wearing The Uniform She Had The White Shirt On With Her Red And Gold Tie On With A Very Short Skirt With Gray Knee Socks.

"Hi I'm Penelope Davis" She Said While Grinning And Extending Her hand.

I Shook Her Hand While Saying "Nice To Meet You I'm Allie Parker".

"Cool Your American" She Said While Realizing My Jersey Accent.

"And Your English" I Joked We Both Laughed.

"Good To See You Two Getting Along Your Roommates" Heidi Said While Looking At the Two Of Us.

I Looked At Penelope She Grinned "Yay!" She Squealed.

A Boy Our Aged Walked In He Had Chocolate Brown Hair With Matching Eyes With Slightly Tanned Skin Wearing Dark Jeans With A Grey Zippy Jacket With A White Shirt Underneath.

I Looked At Penelope She Was Awestruck.

"Hey I'm Greg" He Introduced To Himself.

"I'm P-P-Penelope" Penelope Stuttered.

"Oh Hey I'm Allie" I Said While Still Making Sure Penelope Didn't Faint.

He Smiled Walked Behind Us To Have A better look.

"Whoa He Was Fine" Penelope Gushed With Out Realizing Greg Was Still In An Earshot.

"Thanks" Greg Smirked , I Watched As Penelope Turned Bright Red.

I Laughed Slightly.

"Allie" Penelope Whined.

"Penny" I Mocked.

She Glared At Me Playfully.

"It Ok Penelope Your Pretty Fine Too" Greg Whispered Not Wanting Heidi To Hear.

Penelope Went Red Again.

A Girl With Blonde Hair And Black Streaks Walked In She Was Wearing A Leopard Boob Tube With A Short Black Sparkly Skirt And Covered In Make-Up And Fake Tan.

Greg Swaged His Way To Her Trying To Look Cool "What Up Greg"

"Not Interested Is this The House Of Hades" She Barked.

"Sorry No Its Across Campus" Penelope Said Trying To Be Polite.

She Just Turned Away And Wobbled Off In Her Massive Heals.

"Ick! She Was Horrible" Penelope Blurted Out.

"Now,Now Children Get Unpacking" Heidi Told Us.

Me And Penny Went Upstairs To Our Room.

Penelope Already Unpacked Her Side Of the Room Her Bed Covers Where Navy Blue And Said 'I Heart My Duvet'

Her Side Was Covered In Rainbows And Girly Stuff.

"So Do You Have A Boyfriend?" She Giggled.

"Not Yet Penny You?" I Asked Her.

"Well..No But Greg Is Kind Of Ok But He's !" She Explained.

I Smirked I Have Too Set These Two Up.

"What?" She Asked Once Seeing My Smirk.

"Nothing" I Shrugged.

"KK" She Squealed She's A Little Ditzy But I Can Tell Were Gonna Be Good Friends.

There Was I Knock On the Door "I'll Get It" Penelope Called.

She Opened The Door To Reveal Greg.

"What Do You Want" Penelope Snapped.

"Dinner Like I Would Actually Spend My Time Talking To You" Greg Snapped Back.

She Just Rolled Her Eye's And Went Downstairs I Soon Followed.

I Bumped Into Someone On the Way Down.

"Oh Sorry" I Apologized.

I Looked Up And Saw A Boy With Tanned Skin And Green Eyes And Thick Black Hair.

"No Harm I'm Kyle" He Introduced Himself.

"I'm Allie" I Said While Grinning.

"Should We?" He Asked While Pointing His Head Towards The Kitchen.

I Nodded.

I Took The Seat Next To Kyle And Penny Who Was Sat Next To Greg Who Was Sat Next To A Blonde Boy Who Had His Arm Around A Girl With Carmel Brown Hair .

"Dears Why Don't We Introduce Are Selves" Heidi Suggested.

We All Nodded.

The Girl With Carmel Brown Hair Stood Up First "Hi I'm Maria" Maria Introduced Her Self.

Next Was the Boy With Blonde Hair "Hey I'm Derek"

Then Everyone Else Did Who I Knew.

"You Are Such A Barbie" Greg Yelled.

"PLAYER!" Penny Screamed.

Greg Flicked His Pasta So It Penny.

"Oh Your Gonna Get It" Penny Smiled Deviously.

She Flicked It But I Landed On Our Owner Of the House Hector.

"YOU!" He Screamed And Pointed At Penelope.

I Saw A Flash Of Terror In Her Eyes.

"My Office NOW!" He Said While Dragged Penelope Out Of Her Seat.

Greg Slumped Down In his Seat Sighing.

"What's Wrong?" Kyle Asked Him.

"I Feel Guilty It's My Fault She's In Trouble". Greg Mumbled.

"You Care" Maria Sing-Songed I Laughed Slightly.

"Nooo" Greg Defended.

"Yeah You Do!" Kyle Teased.

Penelope Came Back Down Feeling Sorry For Her Self.

As Soon As You Could Hear Light Foot-Steps Greg's Head Snapped Up.

"What Happened?" I Asked Curiously.

"I'm Grounded And Have To Scrub The Kitchen With A Toothbrush" She Wailed And Glared At Greg.

"I'm Sorry For Getting You In Trouble" Greg Apologized.

"Its Fine I Guess" Penny Smiled.

Maria Leant Over And Whispered Too Me And Said "Love birdies"

I Smiled And Whispered Back "Totally".

"Hey Maria How Did You And Derek Meet" Penny Asked.

They Both Went Red "Uh We Were Always Best Friends Then Love You Know The Story" Maria Grinned.

"I Wish I Had A Boyfriend" Penny Mumbled.

Me And Maria And Derek And Kyle Exchanged Looks.

"So Greg You Single" Kyle Asked Greg Bluntly.

"Yeah".

"Interesting" I Grinned.

Greg and Penelope Looked at Us Confused Then Suddenly We Were All Laughing at Derek's Impression of an Alien.

"Bed All Of You Except A Miss Gomez" Hector Told Us We All Looked At Maria.

**Oh What Does Hector Want With Maria Give Me Suggestions?**

**Couples?**

**Fave Character?**

**Fave Moment?**

**Do You Like? **

**Least Fave Charecter?**

**Xoxo Polly.**


	2. Letters,Sera and Catfights

**A:N Thanks Anubisfreak-898 for the lovely comment.**

Me And Penny Went Up To Our Room.

"Do You Wanna Play Dares" Penny Asked.

I Sighed "Sure" That's When I Came Up With The Best Idea Ever.

"Can I go First" Penny Pleaded.

"Sure" I Waited For My Dare But She Just Sat there Staring Into Space.

I Was About To Yell her name When there was A loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Penny Squealed.

The Door Swung Open To reveal Greg And Kyle.

"What Do You want" Penny Snapped mostly at Greg.

"To Get Away From Your Ugly Face" Greg Snapped back.

I Saw Penny With tears in her eyes She Looked At me then ran off.

"Happy?" I Asked Greg sarcastically.

"Nope" Greg Said With his head in his eyes.

"Well-" I Was Cut Of By A Shrill scream.

"Penny!" Greg Screamed.

We All grabbed a flashlight the headed out the door.

We Saw Penny With A Note in her hand she was reading it over and over again.

Greg Ran up to her and Wrapped His Arms around her tightly.

"Penny!" I Yelled

She Snapped Out Of her day dream and saw Greg's Arms She Went Bright Red and leaned into him.

"What's wrong babycakes?" Greg Asked Penny.

She Handed Me the Note It Read:

_Hey guy's Be careful there Out there._

_I'm not really gone I'll Always Be Here._

_So Don't Forget Me._

_M xoxo Love ya._

_Tell Derek Im Gonna A Miss him and I Love Him Soo Much._

The letter and red marks all over it and next to it was a Knife that looked the same colour as the marks.

"Who's Out there?" Greg Mumbled While He Put His Chin On Penny's Shoulder.

"Who's M?" Kyle Asked.

"Maria That's Why She left Hector's After her All of us" Penny Whispered.

"She's Not Gone though" Greg Pointed Out.

"What If She's Still In the house" Penny Asked.

"Kay In America It Was Less Creepy" I Said Nervously.

"We Have A Mystery On Our Hand's" Kyle Told Us.

"Lets Meet Up Tomorrow" I Told Them.

We Went Back To Our Room's Tomorrow Was the Start.

I Woke Up With Kyle Greg And Penny Hovered Over Me.

"Ahh" I Screamed Everyone Backed Away.

"We Have to Save Maria that's Why we all came here there's a mystery A hidden secret that Belongs to this house" Penny Stated We all stared at her that's the smartest thing Penny has ever said.

"I thinks She's Right" Greg Agreed With Penny I've Known Them 2 days and I could of guessed he would always agree with Penny.

"Are We In this" I Asked them.

"Yes Sera" Penny Squealed We All Stared at here in confusion.

"Sera?" Kyle Questioned.

"Ares Back words" Penny Said While Putting A hand over her right eye **(Hehe Sounding familiar)**

We All Put our hand's over our right eye And Yelled "Sera"

"Breakfast" Kyle Said While Putting His hand over his stomach We All laughed.

I Was our first proper day off school.

Everyone's First Lesson Was History We Had a Teacher With Dark Hair.

"Good Morning Everyone I'm Mr. Jones"

I Was Sat At the Front With Kyle With Greg And Penny behind us.

Penny Past Me A note.

_Heyya Hun Meet us In the forest at lunch for Sera Planning hehe xoxox your Bff (Its Penelope)_

I Rolled My Eye's Playfully As I Read the Last Part.

"Okay Class We Will Be Learning About the Prophecy Of Ares" Mr. Jones Began.

This Got My Attention What If Maria Was Part Of this Prophecy.

With My Luck The bell Rang for 2nd period.

Before I Knew It Lunch Was Here.

Me And Kyle Made Our Way to the Forest.

We Saw Greg And that Girl With Blonde Her And Black Streaks.

"Hey Guy's This Is Natasha I Thought She Could Help" Greg Introduced.

"Can We Get On With I don't want anyone to know I'm with you guy's" Natasha Barked.

Penny Skipped In.

Oh God this Isn't Going to Go Well!.

"What's She Doing Here" Penny Asked.

"Helping Us Apparently" Kyle Grumbled.

"Greggy I'm Bored" Natasha Whinged.

"Then Leave" Penny Snapped For Someone So Small And happy she sure is bad tempered.

Natasha Glared at Penny.

"Natasha Please Leave" I asked Hopefully.

"No! And Blondie sherk called he wants' his face back" She said pointing at Penny.

Penny Went Bright Red She Marched Up To Natasha And Slapped her.

"Oh That's It" Natasha Shrieked Getting up from the floor and pushed Penny down On the floor.

"Get of me You cow!" Penny screamed.

Penny Pushed Natasha down by her extensions "Ow" Natasha screamed in pain.

"Chick fight!" Kyle Screamed Him and Greg Hi-fived I Rolled my eyes BOYS!.

Natasha Dragged Penny Up By her Collar "You Just Made A huge mistake" Natasha spat out venomously and chucked her on the grounded.

"Penny" I Yelled and ran up to her.

"Oh I'm fine but she won't be" Penny growled luckily Greg restrained her.

"Chill babycakes" Greg Soothed.

"Let me go so I can rip her fake face off!" Penny Demanded.

Luckily Again Greg tightened his grip when Penny tired to break free.

"Bye Scooby Doo gang" Natasha Smirked as she wobbled off back to school campus.

"Now let's get back to Sera" Kyle Said trying to forget let Natasha nearly found out what happened to Maria.

"Yeah We still need ot fine out what happened to Maria" I pointed out everyone agreed.

"Yo Greg you can let go of Penny Now" Kyle Smirked the both went bright red and broke apart.

"But Where do we begin?" Greg asked.

"I think we should spy on Hector He's the last one who saw Maria" Kyle suggested.

Everyone Nodded.

"You can't tell anyone" Penny Began We All Nodded "My dad use to Work for M.I 9".

"So Can you get us spy equipment "Greg asked.

"Yeah but I need someone to come with me to sneak into my dad's office" Penny Told us.

"I'll Do it" Greg said while raising his hand me and Kyle exchanged smirks.

"Ok Penny and Greg will get the spy equipment while me and Kyle will get some research on Hector and Ares" I Ordered.

"Kay" Penny Squealed She Put her hand over her right eye "Sera"

"Sera" Greg Said.

"Sera" Kyle Yelled.

"Sera" I Finally Said.

Tomorrow was the true start of SERA!.

**Oh Is the Mystery Suggestions?**

**Fave Couples?**

**Fave Character?**

**Fave Moment?**

**Do You Like? **

**Least Fave Character?**

**Improvements?**

**Do You like Sera?**

**Xoxo Polly.**


End file.
